


Synestetycznie

by tehanu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Translation, but it takes some squinting
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John zawsze się zabezpiecza, pod każdym względem, i trudno mu ten swój zwyczaj złamać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synestetycznie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.), [kres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kres/gifts).
  * A translation of [Synesthetic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/862123) by [kres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kres/pseuds/kres). 



> Opowiadanie napisane w odpowiedzi na następujący prompt [NoStraightLine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NoStraightLine/pseuds/NoStraightLine): „Sherlock gotuje”. Dość dowolnie zinterpretowany. Sami zobaczycie.

W drzwiach wita go zapach cynamonu. Słodki i korzenny jak zapach drożdżówek, tylko lepszy i w mgnieniu oka z po prostu głodnego robi się od niego głodny nieprzytomnie. Pani Hudson piecze pyszne gniazdka cynamonowe, a Sherlock nie ma akurat żadnej sprawy. John wbiega na górę, przeskakując stopnie.

W kuchni Sherlock podnosi wzrok znad stołu, nad którym się pochyla.

— A, John. Świetnie. Spróbuj.

John bez użycia rąk ściąga buty. Na stole nie leżą żadne gniazdka cynamonowe. Nie ma ich też na blatach roboczych. Ale nie widzi także pustej tacy.

— Masz — mówi Sherlock i wyciąga rękę, żeby coś mu podać.

John rozgląda się po stole. Słoiki, kubki, zlewki, miseczki. Papierowe ręczniki zafarbowane na czerwono, zielono i żółto. Kolorowe plamy na drewnie, zsuwający się na podłogę topiący się lód.

— John — mówi Sherlock.

John przechodzi przez kuchnię, sięga nad stołem i przyjmuje to coś, co daje mu Sherlock. Jest to bezkształtna bryłka jakiejś niebieskiej substancji na patyku.

— Lody — mówi John i mruga. — Robisz lody. Jak robisz lody?

Sherlock najpierw na niego patrzy. Potem schyla się w bok i podnosi coś z podłogi: sporą metalową butlę z uchwytem. Nie dotyka ścianek. Łapie butlę za uchwyt i dolny brzeg, przechyla ją i nalewa z niej czegoś do miseczki. Jakiegoś płynu. Z miseczki zaczyna unosić się gęsta para, której biały obłok wypływa na stół.

John czuje, jak w gardle rodzi mu się cichy śmiech. Boże. No jasne. W końcu to _Sherlock_.

— Robisz lody ciekłym azotem — stwierdza John. — Jezu Chryste. Dalej masz wszystkie palce?

Sherlock przestaje lać azot i odstawia butlę z powrotem na podłogę.

— Jak w przychodni szczepisz pacjentów — pyta — to często wbijasz sobie strzykawkę w oko?

John się śmieje. No oczywiście że Sherlock doskonale zna wszystkie możliwe środki ostrożności i żadnych nie stosuje, o ile nie są bezwzględnie konieczne. I oczywiście jeśli zniży się do robienia lodów, to sięgnie po metodę, która zajmuje najmniej czasu, jest dopracowana naukowo i pochodzi z dziewiętnastego wieku.

Przygląda się niebieskiej bryłce. Jest zamrożona na kamień. Minus dwieście stopni Celsjusza? Jakoś tak. Nie pamięta dokładnie.

Sherlock macha na niego ręką.

— No?

John powoli podnosi bryłkę do ust i próbuje jej zębami. Nie chce ryzykować, że odmrozi sobie czubek języka.

Bryłka jest słodka. Nie, nie po prostu słodka. John próbuje jeszcze raz. Konsystencja jest jedwabiście gładka, ale jeszcze nigdy nie kosztował lodów o takim smaku. Są słodkie, owszem, ale i trochę słone. Wodniste. John marszczy brwi.

— Niebieskie — mówi Sherlock.

— Co? — John przełyka odrobinę.

— Niebieskie — powtarza Sherlock. — Robię tak, żeby smakowały na niebiesko.

 _Ach, odbiło mi_ – myśli John, w ogóle nie zaskoczony. _Sherlock, brak spraw, ciekły azot, proszę bardzo, moja ostatnia kropla._ Bierze do buzi resztę niebieskiej bryłki, miażdży zębami to słono-wodniście-niebieskie połączenie. Odkłada patyk na stół, obchodzi go dookoła i staje obok Sherlocka.

— Co tam jeszcze masz? — pyta, bo kiedy John Watson miał ostatnio zupełnie równo pod sufitem?

Sherlock posyła mu promienny uśmiech.

— Spróbuj tych. — Wyciąga patyk z miski, którą właśnie błyskawicznie zamroził, i podaje go Johnowi. Bryłka, która siedzi na końcu patyka, jest fioletowa. John na nią patrzy. Wyobraża sobie śliwki albo winogrona, może nutę czarnych jagód.

Faktyczny smak zupełnie nie przypomina żadnej z tych rzeczy. John zamyka oczy.

— Gorzkie — mówi.

— Mmm — zgadza się Sherlock. — Pasują?

John kosztuje więcej, obraca sobie lody na języku. Robi wdech, żeby przekonać się, jak pachną, i wydech, żeby zapach połączył się ze smakiem, i proszę bardzo, jest: gorycz, głęboka i w jakimś sensie… organiczna. Coś jak pleśń, do tego nuta rozkładu, ale nic konkretnego, nic, co by dał radę od razu zidentyfikować.

 _To działa_ – myśli John. _Czego by tam Sherlock ze sobą nie wymieszał, to działa._ Nie smakuje do końca jak fiolet, no ale ostatecznie kolory to tylko pewne etykiety, a ten zmysł, który łączy je z wrażeniami smakowymi, u każdego człowieka na Ziemi działa inaczej. To, co Sherlock odbiera jako fiolet, dla Johna może smakować jak ciemny róż – no i patrzcie tylko na niego, już oszalał, a nie spędził jeszcze w mieszkaniu nawet dziesięciu minut.

Sherlock tak działa na ludzi. Fakt, Johna miał okazję zarażać swoją prywatną odmianą obłędu o wiele dłużej, no ale też John nie był całkiem normalny już na początku ich znajomości.

Kiedy John otwiera oczy, stwierdza, że Sherlock mu się przygląda intensywnym, przenikliwym wzrokiem. Czeka.

No cóż, postęp naukowy nie może czekać. John wyjmuje patyk z ust.

— Smakują kostnicą? — mówi i widząc zdziwioną minę Sherlocka nie może się nie roześmiać.

— Ciekawe — mówi Sherlock, kiedy już odzyska kontrolę nad własną twarzą. John oddaje mu niedojedzone lody.

Sherlock też ich kosztuje i zamyka oczy. Zdejmuje je całe z patyka i obraca sobie w ustach.

— Mmm, fachtysznie — mówi. — Ża szłodchie.

 _No pewnie_ – myśli czule John. Pleśń, zgnilizna i trupy to praktycznie Sherlockowa wersja deseru. No jasne, że dla niego kostnica ma słodki smak.

Sherlock odkłada oblizany do czysta patyczek na stół, bierze do ręki zlewkę z jakimś niebieskim płynem i nalewa do miski kilka rozpryskujących się kropli. John mu się przygląda. Następny w kolejce jest kolor czerwony, potem kapka pasteryzowanego jajka, kropla jakiegoś białego płynu, którego John nie rozpoznaje. Trochę cukru i jeszcze jedna ciecz, tym razem bezbarwna. Nagle powietrze przesyca zapach truskawek. Sherlock utrzepuje mieszaninę, po czym znowu podnosi pojemnik z ciekłym azotem. John myśli o odzieży ochronnej. Ciekły azot ześlizguje się ze skóry, ale jak dostanie się pod ubranie, to już nie jest tak wesoło. Poparzenie trzeciego stopnia a odmrożenie – niewielka różnica, kiedy człowiek straci palec.

Sherlock trzepie, a John ogląda pozostałe stojące na stole miseczki. Część z nich jest pusta, a w innych znajdują się na wpół rozpuszczone barwniki – cała tęcza barw; Sherlock stara się do nich wszystkich dobrać odpowiednie smaki. Dostrzega miseczkę zielonych lodów, które wyglądają na być może jadalne. Nie ma w nich patyczka, więc John bierze sobie patyk ze stołu i używa go jak łyżki.

Zieleń smakuje krwią. John o mało nie wypluwa lodów, ale zwycięża dobre wychowanie. Ostrożnie odstawia miseczkę na stół i bierze inną, pełną czegoś pomarańczowego – bo ostatecznie jak bardzo może to być niedobre? A poza tym pieprzyć zdrowie psychiczne.

— Masz — mówi Sherlock. — Teraz spróbuj.

Sherlock trzyma następną fioletową bryłkę na patyku. John ma zajęte ręce. Nachyla się i zamyka usta na górnej części bryłki lodów. Zamyka oczy i poddaje się napływowi doznań.

— Mmm — mówi. — Tak, już lepiej. — Otwiera oczy i patrzy na Sherlocka z zamiarem rozgadania się o smaku kradzionych nocą jeżyn, z których niektóre są przejrzałe, a niektóre pleśnieją, i o fioletowo-granatowych, w blasku latarki prawie czarnych plamach, które miał wtedy na palcach…

Sherlock na niego patrzy. Dalej trzyma lody, ale wzrok utkwił w wargach Johna.

Teraz ten wzrok tak jakby schodzi po spirali w dół i parzy Johna we wnętrznościach jak formujące się kryształki lodu, przepalając mu się przez skórę. Budzi w nim uśpioną potrzebę jak impuls elektryczny budzi do życia serce.

Jezu Chryste.

John przełyka. Ma na języku najpierw smak krwi, potem zaraz kradzione jeżyny.

— Sherlock — mówi, ale w połowie tego słowa traci oddech.

Sherlock dalej przygląda się jego ustom. W ręce dalej ma lody i trzyma je nieruchomo w powietrzu o cal–dwa od warg Johna. Patrzy mu na usta, a potem lekko, minimalnie zadziera głowę – wraz z tym ruchem usta trochę mu się rozchylają – przechyla lody i opiera je o dolną wargę Johna.

To najbardziej bezwstydnie seksualny gest, jaki John w życiu widział w jego wykonaniu.

— Powiedz „tak” — mówi Sherlock. Głos ma niski, chrapliwy, jakby najadł się czystego lodu i pokaleczył sobie tkankę miękką gardła.

John znów zamyka oczy. Czuje się tak, jakby serce zamarzło mu całe w piersi w ułamku sekundy i teraz z każdym uderzeniem tłukło się o mostek. _Dobry Boże_ – myśli. Nie minęło jeszcze dziesięć minut, a on już dużo dłużej nie ma dobrze w głowie, ale Sherlock jeszcze nigdy niczego takiego nie zrobił, niczego takiego nie powiedział, więc John nigdy nie pozwalał sobie na myślenie o tym, nigdy nie zastanawiał się…

— John — mówi z naciskiem Sherlock. — Powiedz „tak”.

John nie otwiera oczu. W powietrzu dalej rozchodzi się słaby zapach cynamonu. Czy to z tej miski z pomarańczowym? Czy Sherlock próbował nadać pomarańczowi smak ognia? Boże, John nawet nie pamięta już, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło. Kolor, smak i zapach zlewają się w jedno, w gęsty jak syrop żar, który przepływa między kryształkami lodu u niego w brzuchu i topi je na ogień. Sherlock go o coś prosił, ale John zawsze się zabezpiecza, pod każdym względem, i trudno mu ten swój zwyczaj złamać. Milczy i ma nadzieję, że Sherlock zobaczy i zrozumie, bo taki już jest, że zawsze widzi.

Mija jakiś czas; Johnowi wydaje się, że bardzo długi.

— Dobrze — mówi Sherlock. Coś dzwoni; to Sherlock upuścił fioletowe lody na stół. John nie otwiera oczu. Zdaje sobie sprawę z każdego dzielącego ich milimetra.

Ciepła dłoń dotyka jego dłoni. Wyjmuje mu z palców miseczkę. Kolejny brzęk – to Sherlock odstawił naczynie na stół – i kolejny dotyk – palce, zaplatające mu się na przedramieniu. John drży, czując precyzję i celowość tego dotyku; Sherlock jest wyższy i silniejszy i jeśli przypadkiem John się nie zgadza, to niewiele może na to poradzić, nie jeśli chodzi o ruch w pionie…

— Jeżeli powiesz mi, żebym przestał — mówi cicho Sherlock — to przestanę.

John śmieje się z sapnięciem. Brzmi to tak, jakby zabrakło mu powietrza.

— Wiem.

Czuje na skroni łaskotanie oddechu. Sherlock jest teraz bardzo blisko.

— Skąd? — pyta. Brzmi to tak, jakby był ciekawy. Zainteresowany. Jakby naprawdę nie wiedział.

 _Bo ci ufam_ – myśli z desperacją John. _Trzymasz mnie za łokieć, jakbym był twoją własnością, na podłodze pod stopami masz pojemnik z niebezpieczną substancją, a ja nie mam pojęcia, co chcesz zrobić, ale i tak ci ufam._

Otwiera oczy. Sherlock go obserwuje. Oczy ma przerażająco bladoniebieskie. _Ciekawe, jak smakuje ten odcień niebieskiego_ – zastanawia się John. Czy Sherlock już do niego doszedł? Myśli sobie, że chciałby go spróbować, i na tę myśl przepełnia go taka irracjonalna chęć, żeby zachichotać.

Sherlock jest teraz bardzo blisko. W odległości pocałunkowej. John oblizuje wargi i te przerażające niebieskie oczy zerkają mu prędko w dół, na usta. Tylko na moment. Uścisk na jego łokciu robi się mocniejszy. Sherlock unosi drugą dłoń, daje ją Johnowi na kark, palce wsuwa mu we włosy. John czuje na skórze jej ciepło. Nikt nigdy go tak nie dotykał. Tak nie trzymał. Tak go nie unieruchamiał.

— John — ponagla go Sherlock. — _Skąd_?

John się uśmiecha. Wrażenie jest raczej takie, jakby pokazywał zęby. Sherlock go pyta, skąd, jakby naprawdę nie wiedział, jakby zachowania obronne, które John przejawiał przez te wszystkie lata, faktycznie coś znaczyły, jakby Sherlock naprawdę nie widział tej niespokojnej potrzeby, którą John w sobie zapędził do klatki i zamknął na cztery spusty, jakby nie widział, że nie ma takiej rzeczy, której John by w tej chwili z radością nie zrobił, że chętnie by się oddał, mimo że jeszcze nigdy tego nie robił…

Boże, jeszcze nigdy tego nie robił.

— A muszę to mówić na głos? — chrypi John i Sherlock wykrzywia twarz – to taki szybki, niekontrolowany skurcz – po czym mocniej zaciska mu palce na karku i gwałtownie przyciska usta do jego ust.

Sherlock smakuje fioletową pleśnią z odrobiną rozkładu, a głębiej krwią, i cynamonem, i solą i to – to – jest cała słodycz, jakiej John potrzebuje. Otwiera usta, pozwalając Sherlockowi wedrzeć się do nich językiem i zębami, a Sherlock wydaje z siebie jakiś pierwotny, przykry dla ucha odgłos i przygryza mu dolną wargę tak mocno, że John widzi pod powiekami czarne plamki.

— Kurwa — mówi, bo to bolało _jak cholera_ , i z szarpnięciem zabiera głowę. Trochę poniewczasie przychodzi mu na myśl, że nie ma pojęcia, co Sherlock robi, a czego nie robi w tym… _kontekście_ , i że tuż obok nich na podłodze dalej stoi ten pieprzony ciekły azot.

— Obróć się — mówi Sherlock. Z ust cieknie mu strumyczek krwi – a może to sztuczny barwnik, John już właściwie nie wie. Cofa się trochę, tylko trochę, ale zdaje się, że to nie było dobre posunięcie, bo wtedy Sherlock wzmacnia uchwyt, w którym trzyma jego rękę, i, _ach, to też boli_.

— Nie — sprzeciwia się Sherlock. — Tutaj, o, tak.

Ciągnie go za rękę i mu ją obraca, a John pozwala sobą kierować, aż zostanie obrócony twarzą do zagraconego kuchennego stołu. Sherlock na moment go puszcza i łapie inaczej – za prawy łokieć i, kurwa, za szyję – i teraz John ma go za sobą i stoi prosto wyciągnięty na całą swoją wysokość, i naprawdę nie jest mu tak wygodnie, naprawdę nie tak chciał to zrobić, kiedy o tym myślał, kiedy zapominał, że mu nie wolno i i tak o tym myślał, i i w tych jego myślach nie było to może _romantyczne_ , ale było zdecydowanie bardziej wzajemne…

Sherlock puszcza jego rękę, pochyla się nad nim i obok niego i robi ręką zamach na swoje zlewki i miseczki. Naczynia z łoskotem spadają na podłogę, a John ledwo ma czas zrobić wdech, a druga ręka Sherlocka, ta, którą miał na szyi, już znowu przesuwa mu się na kark i pcha go w dół.

Jezu.

John ustępuje pod naciskiem i się schyla. Uderza łokciami o stół i to też boli: ból przeszywa go wzdłuż kości aż do ramion, biały i oślepiający. Sherlock napiera mu z tyłu na uda. Jedną rękę dalej ma na jego karku, drugą ciągnie mu za klamrę paska.

John nie może się skupić. Nie chce się skupiać.

— Sherlock — mówi i zdumiewa go fakt, że jeszcze daje radę składać słowa.

— Tak — odpowiada Sherlock, choć to w zasadzie nie było pytanie. Sherlock rozpina mu pasek, odpina guzik i otwiera rozporek, a zaraz potem spycha i ściąga mu spodnie z bioder i ud, i szarpie mu za bieliznę, i, Boże, John to czuje, wszystko to czuje – dłoń Sherlocka na swoim gołym ciele, choć to nie jest umyślny dotyk, a tylko takie niedelikatne przejechanie mu po skórze kłykciami, kiedy Sherlock ściąga mu majtki, a potem znowu grzbietem dłoni, kiedy sam sobie rozpina spodnie, stojąc za Johnem – _za nim_ , tam właśnie jest, przyciśnięty mocno do tylnej części Johnowych ud – i teraz jest już tylko bezpośredni dotyk skóry na skórze, ciepły, bliski i rozbrajający, i John robi gwałtownie wdech przez usta, i czuje, jak do płuc wdziera mu się palący pomarańcz, jaskrawy i gorący, z przewróconej miseczki z lodami, i okazuje się, że Sherlock rzeczywiście nadał pomarańczowi smak ognia.

— Mów to dalej — mówi cichutko Sherlock w kręgosłup Johna, który wzdycha ciężko, chociaż może to nie było westchnienie, tylko śmiech albo szlochnięcie, bo ten głos przeszywa go natychmiast na wskroś i patroszy jak złowioną rybę. Lód wysypuje się z niego na podłogę i teraz John jest w środku pusty.

— Sherlock — szepcze słabym głosem.

Sherlock całuje go w ramię, a potem John czuje, jak jego ciężar przesuwa mu się na plecach i z nich znika; znika cały z wyjątkiem ciepłego nacisku bioder. Słyszy za ich plecami brzęk naczyń na kuchennym blacie i zamyka oczy. Pali się w nim niespokojna potrzeba. Bez dłoni Sherlocka własny kark wydaje mu się dziwnie nagi.

Coś spływa mu strumyczkiem po plecach do zagłębienia na wysokości krzyży. Coś ciepłego, co cieknie powoli. Nie woda i nie pierdolony ciekły azot, dzięki Bogu. Oliwa. To oliwa. Chryste. Dłoń Sherlocka wraca na jego kark i John oddycha z ulgą i opiera czoło o stół.

Sherlock obchodzi się z nim jak z nieożywionym przedmiotem, który doskonale zna. Smaruje go oliwą szybkimi, sprawnymi ruchami, przesuwając mu dłonią w górę i w dół między pośladkami, po czym mocno dociska palce do śliskiej, wrażliwej skóry i wpycha mu je do środka, i, kurwa, to też boli; to jest chyba jakiś temat przewodni wieczoru. John ze świstem bierze oddech i stara się nie napinać mięśni. Nie udaje mu się.

„Jeżeli powiesz mi, żebym przestał, to przestanę.”

Boże, powinien tak zrobić. Powinien natychmiast to przerwać. Dalej ma w nozdrzach zapach cynamonu, a na języku smak fioletu i niejasno pamięta, że był głodny, umierał z głodu i liczył na jakieś drożdżówki, ale potem Sherlock sprawił, że John jadł mu z ręki, i wypełnił go lodem i ogniem, i teraz chce już tylko tego, żeby Sherlock go tak wziął.

— Mów, John — czuje na karku jego oddech.

— Boże — mówi John, chociaż brak mu tchu, i Sherlock mocniej wciska mu do środka palce, przywierając mu teraz płasko do ciała wnętrzem dłoni. Przekręca rękę i ból, który John czuje, rozlewa mu się po ciele i zmienia, przechodząc w ciepłe przyjemne doznanie, i to chyba jasne, że Sherlock jest w tym dobry, jasne że wie, jak.

— Sherlock — mówi posłusznie John i czuje, jak stojącego za nim mężczyznę przechodzi dreszcz. Palce na jego karku zaciskają się mocniej i go puszczają. John nie otwiera oczu.

Sherlock jeszcze kilka razy wkłada i wyjmuje palce, a potem zabiera dłoń. John z wysiłkiem robi wdech. Szczypie go otarta skóra. Czuje się, jakby zaraz miał gdzieś odlecieć, jakby wychodził z ciała i patrzył na nie z góry.

Od bardzo dawna się tak nie czuł.

Coś dzwoni, znów leje się na niego oliwa, znowu czuje opuszki Sherlocka, jak nakładają na niego świeżą warstwę poślizgu, potem znikają, a wtedy czuje nacisk, oślepiająco intensywny nacisk i, Jezu Chryste…

Z gwałtownym wstrząsem, jakby spadał z jakiejś wysokości, John ląduje z powrotem w ciele.

— O Boże — wydusza z siebie. — Sherlock. — Instynkt przejmuje kontrolę nad jego ciałem i John spina się, odpycha się od stołu, próbuje się wyrwać, bo kurwa, nie da rady; w teorii chętnie by się oddał, ale, Boże, jeszcze nigdy tego nie robił i okazuje się, że jego organizm jednak nie przepada za tym, żeby tak się w niego wdzierać, i nieważne, jak bardzo John chce, ma pewne fizyczne ograniczenia…

Dłoń, którą ma na karku, dociska go do stołu, z całej siły uderza o niego jego głową. Pod powiekami rozkwita mu fontanna barw, jakby iskier na czarnym tle, wyrywając mu z gardła zduszony dźwięk. Drugą rękę Sherlock ma na jego biodrze i wpija mu się w nie palcami jak szponami. Ten straszny, piekący nacisk osiąga szczyt, a potem słabnie i Sherlock raz mocno napiera na Johna biodrami i wciska mu się do środka: wślizguje się oleiście, póki ich ciała nie przywrą ciasno do siebie i razem do krawędzi stołu.

Sherlock nieruchomieje, rozciągnięty Johnowi na plecach. Dalej trzyma Johna – jedną ręką za kark, drugą za biodro – ale już nie przyciska, nie pcha i John wypływa z ciemności na nową płaszczyznę doznań: przygnieciony, zamknięty jak w klatce, rozdarty, drży pod ciężarem Sherlocka, pod tymi trzema jaskrawymi punktami styku, aż ból osłabnie i odpłynie, strach się rozwieje, a fizyczne ograniczenia znikną, jakby ich nigdy nie było.

John czuje przez materiał koszuli powolny oddech Sherlocka, jego ciepłe usta; sam nabiera ze świstem powietrza do ściśniętej klatki piersiowej i oddycha z nim do rytmu. Pozwala, żeby mięśnie mu się rozluźniły, a oczy zamknęły. Czuje, jak serce tłucze się Sherlockowi w piersi i obija się o wystające Johnowi spod skóry kręgi.

— Dasz radę tak dojść? — pyta Sherlock w plecy Johna, który czuje, jak ciało mu się trzęsie i jak banieczki powietrza pod wodą wyrywa się z niego pusty śmiech, bo czy Sherlock nie powinien tego wydedukować, tak jak wydedukował wszystko inne?

— Nie wiem — odpowiada, bo naprawdę nie ma zielonego pojęcia.

— Mmm — mruczy mu Sherlock w plecy i zmienia pozycję. Odrywa dłoń od Johnowego biodra i przenosi ją na przód jego ciała. Głową w dół, oparty czołem o stół, John otwiera oczy i patrzy wzdłuż swojej piersi i brzucha do miejsca, gdzie Sherlock maca go między nogami z taką łatwością, taką nawykłością, jakby to był ich setny raz, a nie ich pierwszy.

Palce ma tłuste od oliwy i poplamione barwnikami spożywczymi, pokryte plamami w wielu odcieniach, jakby to był objaw jakiejś egzotycznej choroby. Smaruje Johnowi fiuta powoli, od podstawy do koniuszka, a potem zamyka na nim palce i zaczyna głaskać. Przyjemność rozkwita i rozlewa się Johnowi po wnętrznościach jak miód.

 _Mów_ – przypomina sobie, bo nie chce, żeby trzeba mu było powtarzać.

— Sherlock — mówi i czuje, jak Sherlock w nim drga, a palce zaciskają mu się mocno, zanim nie wrócą do ślizgania mu się po członku, w górę i w dół. To jest niesamowity haj; kręci mu się w głowie od świadomości, że może wypowiedzieć w ten sposób imię Sherlocka, a ten od razu poczuje je tam, gdzie nic na to nie poradzi.

(Natychmiast postanawia wykorzystać tę wiedzę na oglądanych razem miejscach zbrodni.)

Sherlock zapiera mu się o kark i zaczyna z niego wychodzić.

Nagle z całą ostrością wracają fizyczne doznania w tej części ciała, przechodząc od łagodnego uspokojenia tego natarczywego rozpierania do jaskrawego cięcia bólu. John otwiera usta. Skraj pola widzenia podbiega mu czernią. Sherlock wysuwa się z niego, aż prawie wyjdzie, po czym wpycha się płyciutko z powrotem, a potem robi to jeszcze raz, i jeszcze, dostosowując do tego rytmu rytm ruchów ręki, i to jest taki szok, że Johnowi całe powietrze ucieka od tego z płuc, bo Sherlock porusza się w nim tam i z powrotem płytko, nie celując w prostatę, tylko najmocniej ocierając się tam, gdzie ciało jest najbardziej wrażliwe i najsłabiej chronione – tylko że teraz to już nie boli. Zamiast tego od tego nieśpiesznego ślizgu Johnowi odpalają wszystkie te nerwy, co trzeba, wije mu się w ciele jaskrawy sznur rozkoszy, a dłoń Sherlocka pieści go równo dwa razy szybciej, i to akurat po żołędzi, i w połączeniu ze sobą te dwa doznania rozpędzają go od zera do setki w gołych osiem sekund.

Czuje początek orgazmu w czubkach palców u nóg. Przedziera się on przez niego jak wartki nurt, jak zastrzyk wysokooktanowego paliwa, zbiera mu się w brzuchu i rozbłyskuje białym światłem.

Dochodzi. Nie zamyka oczu, tylko patrzy, jak na biało zachlapuje Sherlockowi te różnokolorowe palce i poplamiony blat stołu. Gdzieś po drodze zapomina oddychać, ale to nic. Oddychanie to autonomiczna funkcja organizmu, kontrolowana przez gadzi mózg. Nic mu nie będzie.

Sherlock głaszcze mu fiuta do końca orgazmu, stopniowo zwalniając. Biodra nieruchomieją mu w punkcie, w którym siedzi Johnowi w odbycie najpłycej. John czuje, jak Sherlock dygocze: biodra, uda i ręce trzęsą mu się z wysiłku, jakiego wymaga od niego powstrzymywanie się.

Powstrzymywanie się. Jezu Chryste.

— Dawaj — szepcze John. Zmienia trochę pozycję, zapiera się przedramionami o stół, wygina kręgosłup w dół, wypina się. — No, dawaj. — A potem dodaje: — Sherlock — i Sherlock miauczy mu w kark i z rozpędu pakuje się z powrotem do środka.

Nie boli. Nie tak naprawdę. Chociaż jeszcze czuje wszystko dwa razy mocniej, daje radę. Sherlock pcha się na niego biodrami, wślizguje się do środka i znów wyślizguje i John niejasno zdaje sobie sprawę ze skrzypienia stołu i z tego, że jakiś metalowy przedmiot z brzękiem leci na podłogę. Ciekły azot dalej stoi Sherlockowi pod nogami, ale ten zachowuje absolutną równowagę, niczego nie kopie ani nie trąca. Puścił kark Johna i teraz trzyma go za biodra, i John myśli, że to powinno być obce uczucie, być tak trzymanym, szeroko otwartym i branym, ale nie jest obce – jest dobre, jest idealne, a on nawet nie musiał o to prosić, bo Sherlock sam to zobaczył, i zrozumiał, i wziął Johna, jakby ten był jego własnością, i siłą przepchnął go na drugą stronę, a potem brutalnie ściągnął z powrotem, utopił go w rozkoszy, i to dlatego John Sherlockowi ufa, i powierzyłby mu życie, ciało, umysł.

— John. — Nagle słychać, że Sherlock się sypie, a rytm jego pchnięć zacina się i zwalnia; rozpychając się w nim, wciska się w niego tym ostatnim ruchem, który John tak dobrze zna – bardzo pouczające jest poczucie go od drugiej strony – i biodra ma ciepłe, mokre i śliskie od potu i oliwy; potem drga, i tętni, i tryska głęboko w ciele Johna, raz, dwa, trzy razy.

A potem już nic.

Stoją tak przez chwilę.

Stopniowo dają o sobie znać różne odcienie bólu. Po twardo odciskającym mu się na brzuchu brzegu stołu zostanie Johnowi matowoczerwony siniec; rozlana pod skórą krew jest słodka jak cukier. Poobijane łokcie rozbłyskują ostrym, białym światłem, a opinająca je skóra jest słona od potu. Nogi trzęsą mu się takim głębokim, ognistym mrowieniem otulonych mięśniami nerwów. John wciąga powietrze; Sherlock porusza się nad nim i zabiera ciężar ciała. John czuje na tyłku delikatny dotyk palców, a potem Sherlock z niego wychodzi, obaj wydają z siebie jakieś niecywilizowane, obolałe odgłosy i John się śmieje.

— Kurwa mać — mówi, dalej nie odrywając czoła od stołu.

Sherlock coś stęka – w zasadzie nie jest to żadne słowo – i się odsuwa. John słyszy, jak Sherlock z brzękiem kopie w jakąś miskę, potem rozlega się głośny huk, potem jakieś _łup_ , wreszcie słychać, jak Sherlock całym ciężarem osuwa się po szafkach i siada na podłodze.

John złazi ze stołu. Chowa fiuta do majtek, ale daje sobie spokój z rozporkiem. Jest bardzo zmęczony. Teraz, kiedy już jest po wszystkim, także nerwowy. Staje prosto i wyciąga kręgosłup, czując, jak wszystkie kości wskakują na swoje miejsce. Do podłogi ma za daleko, wysuwa więc sobie krzesło i opada na nie. Bierze głęboki oddech i patrzy na Sherlocka.

Sherlock siedzi pod rzędem szafek z nogami wyciągniętymi przed siebie i rękami na udach. Nie chciało mu się ubierać.

John myśli, że to niezwykły widok: Sherlock Holmes po stosunku. Na twarzy ma świecącą warstewkę potu i czerwony rumieniec, który wyszedł mu też na szyję. Pierś dalej mu drży od zbyt szybkiego oddechu. Gołe biodra ma kościste i wąskie, włosy łonowe ciemne, a jego skulone w okolicach narządów płciowych palce nagle robią wrażenie bardzo kruchych.

John przełyka ślinę.

— Czyli — mówi — niebieskie.

Sherlock na niego patrzy. Przez chwilę wytrzymuje jego wzrok, a potem mruga, jakby przełączał się na inny kontekst i musiał do tego zejść o kilka poziomów w dół. Oblizuje wargi.

— Tak — przyznaje. Głos ma chrapliwy i Johnowi ponownie przychodzi na myśl czysty lód.

— I pieprzony ciekły azot — dodaje John. — Jezu, Sherlock. — Czuje, jak w gardle rodzi mu się cichy śmiech. Wypuszcza go z ust.

Sherlock odchyla głowę do tyłu, opiera ją o szafkę i zamyka oczy.

— Tak — potwierdza. Usta mu drgają i John wybucha śmiechem; nie umie się powstrzymać. Unosi dłoń do ust, ale to nic nie pomaga. Czuje, jak łzawią mu oczy. Trzęsie mu się pierś.

Kiedy Sherlock wreszcie do niego dołącza, jego śmiech jest intensywny w kolorze jak złoto i ciepły jak cynamon i miód.

 


End file.
